Coming Undone
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: He will do just about anything for her. Why are they not together again? Trevor/Corrie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: Coming Undone**

**Summary****: He will do just about anything for her. Why are they not together again? Trevor/Corrie fic.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N****: This story is dedicated to Holden and my Twinny, because if it wasn't for them talking about it at the Corrie thread on FF, then I wouldn't be hit with the inspiration stick and write this. **

**Chapter 1**

"_You're lookin' at me  
I'm lookin' at you  
What more do you want  
Show me some positivity_?"

"Corrie can you please stop with your production number." Maddie said with a frustrated sigh to her brunette friend. Corrie didn't listen, nor did she hear Maddie's request. She was still dancing and humming the song.

Maddie looked over at Mary-Margaret who was walking with them as well. The two shared an eye roll. Then Mary-Margaret pulled out one of the earphones attached to Corrie's ear. "Corrina!" she yelled into her ear.

"Ah, no need to yell." Corrie pouted, placing a hand over her ear. She had stopped her dancing, and the three now stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Can you please stop with your performance for a second at least until we get this over with?" Maddie asked.

"I'm sorry, but I just love Ashley Tisdale!" Corrie said giddily, bouncing up and down slightly.

"We know." Mary-Margaret and Maddie said simultaneously in a dull tone.

"And I love her songs."

"We know."

"She's my idol!" Corrie ended with a squeak.

"We know!"

Then Mary-Margaret had smirk on her face with a raised brow. "Well…do you love her more than…" she shared a look with Maddie, then to Corrie. "London?"

Corrie's bouncing came to a halt, her eyes becoming wide, then she panicked. "No!" she immediately said. "I never said that! I love London!"

The two girls laughed at Corrie's reaction. "Corrie relax." Maddie said, calming the girl down. "We're just playing."

"But you wont tell London, right?" she asked, still with a worried look.

"We promise we wont." Maddie rolled her eyes. Corrie visibly relaxed at the assurance. She took out the other end of her earphone and rolled it up on her iPod which she had already turned off. Then placed the device in her jean pocket.

"Speaking of the heir-head herself," Mary-Margaret spoke. "Do you know why she asked us to come over to her place?"

"No idea. She just rang me up, and asked for us to come over." Maddie replied.

"I can't believe we're gonna be in London Tipton's suite!" Corrie squealed, jumping up and down again, bordering the line to hyperventilation, though it was just her excitement speaking. 

Maddie and Mary-Margaret groaned. They finally arrived at London's suite. Maddie knocked on the door, a minute later, the door opened to reveal London in her usual flashy clothed self.

"Yay! You guys are here!" she squealed upon seeing them. She quickly ushered the three in her suite, closing the door afterwards.

"I can't believe I'm in London Tipton's suite!" Corrie squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's not like it's any different from all of the other penthouse suites here." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Oh but it is." London interjected. "It's customized for my exact liking. Daddy let me claim this entire room mine."

"It's really beautiful London!" Corrie complimented.

"I know."

Maddie rolled her eyes again. "Mind telling us why we're here."

"Well…I will once we get to my closet." London said cheekily, then led them to her closet.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mary-Margaret rhetorically asked. Then she and Maddie followed Corrie, who was bouncing as she followed London.

"Why are the lights off?" Maddie asked once they entered the dark closet.

"Just take a seat on the couch." instructed London, as her footsteps became distant.

"But we don't know where the couch is!" Maddie said in an aggravated voice. "London? London!"

"I think she left." came Mary-Margaret's voice.

"Ugh! Leave it to her to leave us at a situation like this!"

"I'm scared." Corrie's shaken voice said. She immediately clung on to the person closest to her which was Mary-Margaret, who placed a comforting arm around her.

"How does that girl expect us to know where the cou-Ooof!" a thud was soon heard followed by Maddie's groaning. "Found it." she grunted as she stood up, keeping her hand on the couch. "Just follow my voice."

Mary-Margaret and Corrie carefully walked towards the couch. Fortunately they made it without any bumps or stumbles. The two sat down alongside Maddie and waited.

"What do you think this is all for?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Maybe we'll be watching a movie?"

"In her closet?" Maddie deadpanned.

Corrie's tone became sheepish. "It's possible."

A second later, small, consecutive floor lights all turned on in front of them, startling the girls. Then, a gush of smoke blew from out of nowhere, covering the floor. The three girls all looked at each other startled and slightly scared.

"Ladies with bad sense of style." echoed London's voice. "I present to you the solution to your problem, London Tipton's Fashion Line!" 

Another gush of smoke exploded near the opening in front of them, then a spotlight stopped at the opening as London entered the room. Music started blaring as London strutted towards the girls, who were coughing slightly. When she was a few feet away from them, she did a small pose, then she turned back around and strutted back again and stopped, then turned to face them and did another pose. She then raised her arm and snapped her fingers. The floor lights suddenly became brighter, illuminating the three mannequins on each side of London, all sporting flashy and elegant clothes that London would wear.

The three girls jumped slightly at the sudden change of lighting. Corrie looked on with an excited look on her face. The music then died down, and the smoke started to clear off. The floor lights turned off and the main light turned on in its position, lighting up the entire room.

"So? What do you guys think?" London asked with a cheeky smile.

Mary-Margaret and Maddie both looked at her with a raised brow.

"Wow London! That was amazing!" Corrie squeaked, jumping up from the couch and walking towards her. "And those are beautiful clothes. What are they-"

"No touching." London immediately said, holding up her hand, stopping Corrie from coming any closer. Corrie sheepishly stepped back as Maddie and Mary-Margaret stood next to her.

"Your own fashion line?" Maddie asked. "What's next? Your own store?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy's already working on that for me." London nodded with a wide smile.

"Should have known." Mary-Margaret muttered.

"So is this why you wanted us here for?" Maddie asked. "Gloat about your new fashion line? You do know I will get in trouble with Mr. Moseby by not being at the counter."

"Psh, I already called him and told him you have better things to do." London waved it off. "And no, you're not here just to hear me gloat. I need a favor from you guys."

"Anything for you London!" Corrie gushed.

"Good." London said perkily. The three girls sat back down on the couch as London spoke. "Next month I'm going to have a fashion show here to launch my new Fashion Line. And daddy already got me a few models for my line. But I still need three more. And since daddy couldn't find anymore agency that has available models, I was thinking you three could model some of my clothes."

"I'd love to!" Corrie jumped up excitedly.

"Wait!" Maddie said, standing up as well and walking closer to London. "You mean be in the fashion show?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"We'll do it!" 

London grinned and clapped her hands.

-

"I definitely need to shape up some more if I'm going to be in this fashion show." Mary-Margaret said once they arrived in the lobby.

"Mary-Margaret!" Maddie gasped taking her place behind the counter. "You are in no way to go on a brutal diet. Do you know how dangerous those are?"

"Relax Dr. Drew." the girl rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying keeping in moderation. And going to the gym here and there. I'm happy with my figure, I just want to stay in it for the fashion show."

"Oh. Well I'll join you in that ban wagon too. My last experience in a fashion show didn't go so smoothly, and this time without one of London's snobby, insulting rich friend, I can do this the right and honest way."

"I still can't believe I'm going to be in London Tipton's fashion show!" Corrie squeaked, bouncing next to Mary-Margaret. "I'll be wearing London Tipton's clothes!"

"You don't seem excited at all." Mary-Margaret said sarcastically. 

"I can't wait. I'll be in a fashion show. I'll be in London Tipton's Fashion Show." she squealed, making the girls groan again.

At the front door, Trevor entered, giving a quick hello to the doorman, then made his way towards the candy counter where he saw the girls. "Hey." 

"Hey Trevor." they chorused.

"Trevor guess what!" Corrie squealed in excitement.

"Um, you saw London Tipton?" he said in mock excitement.

"No, well yes. But that's not it. I'm gonna be in a fashion show!"

"A fashion show?" he said with a smile and a raised brow. "A lingerie fashion show?"

"No!" then she smacked him on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a perv!" she giggled. "We all are gonna be in London's fashion show."

"London's gonna have a fashion show?"

"Mh-hm. For her fashion line."

"London has a fashion line?"

"I just said that. We're you not listening."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand what you were saying without you going, 'Oh my god, London Tipton!'" he imitated her excited scene whenever London Tipton was concerned. Corrie pouted and hit him again. "Ow! That seriously hurts Cor. For a small girl, you can really throw a punch." she hit him again. "Hey! What was that for!"

"For calling me small."

"Well you are." he pouted, rubbing his arm. "Seriously, this is gonna bruise."

"Insult me more and I'll make that bruise even bigger."

"Ok, jeez. No need to get violent." he said, backing away slightly. "So what's this about London's fashion show?"

"Right, well, Mary-Margaret, Maddie and I are going to be in London's fashion show to launch her new clothing line!"

"And what's gonna be her clothing line? Shirts in different colors with a picture of her face on it?"

"For your information, Mr. Know-It-All, not all of them!" Trevor had to snort at her response. "I'm just excited to be in a fashion show. And most specially since its gonna be Lo-"

"London Tipton's fashion show." the three said simultaneously in a dull tone.

"Why don't you finish your gushing in the car, so we wont miss our movie?" Trevor suggested.

"Ok." Corrie giggled. 

She looped her arms through his and the two started to walk away when Maddie called out to them. "Wait? You guys are gonna watch a movie? How come we weren't invited." she and Mary-Margaret looked at the two.

Trevor and Corry, their arms still linked, turned to look at them. "Well you're working aren't you?" Trevor pointed out. "Plus Mary-Margaret has a shift today at the Children Center. So that just leaves us. Besides, we've both been dying to see Jumper."

"No, _you've _been dying to see Jumper. I want to go see Definitely, Maybe." Corrie corrected.

"But that's a chick flick though."

"It's not a chick flick. It's a romantic comedy about a guy and his daughter."

"Telling her stories about his past relationships and how they failed, it's a chick flick."

"But it has Abigail Breslin. You saw her in Little Miss Sunshine. You thought it was funny." she started tugging on his arm like a five year old.

"Yes, but that was when she's in a movie with Steve Carell." he pointed out. "Come on Cor, I already watched 27 Dresses with you. That was agony enough. It's my turn to choose the movie."

"But we watched Cloverfield last time. That was definitely your pick."

"But you wanted to watch it too!"

"Yes, but I also wanted to see Over Her Dead Body."

"Yeah, but you agreed to watch Cloverfield instead."

"Just a question." Maddie interrupted their little spat, making them turn their attention to her. "Where were we when you guys watched these movies?" she pointed to herself and Mary-Margaret.

Corrie, out of words to say, turned and looked at Trevor. "Um…well…" Trevor started to stutter, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "You guys were probably busy at the time. You both have work to do."

"And so does Corrie." Mary-Margaret pointed out. 

"Well she probably didn't have work at that time. Look, we really have to go if we want to make it in time for the previews." he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine, we'll let you guys go on your little date." Maddie smirked.

The two blushed furiously and headed towards the door.

"You've been quiet." Trevor noted to Corrie.

"Sorry, still basking in the fact that I'll be in London's fashion show. I'm so excited. I hope there'll be celebrities there."

"You get excited to see just about anyone who's been on TV." he chuckled. "You got excited when you saw the news anchor from Good Morning Boston. You got excited when you saw the guy that looked like that dude in the Chili's commercial. You even got excited when you saw that guy from that E! show."

"Ben Lyons!" Corrie giggled in excitement. "I love him on the D10! And he's not just any celebrity, he's a well known film critic!"

"Well _I _don't know him."

"But he's awesome! Oh, and he and Rachel Bilson named his camcorder Herman."

He then gave her a confused look. "Ok?"

"Well I just thought you'd like to know considering you've had a crush on her since we watched all of my The O.C. DVD's."

"I do not have a crush on her." he blushed slightly.

"You so do. That's why you want to watch Jumper."

"It is not!" he said defensively. "I am just interested on how they play out the whole time traveling thing."

Corrie let out a snort. "Right."

"I'm serious."

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You so don't!" their voices faded as they exited the hotel.

"Wow." Mary-Margaret said once the two had gone, she and Maddie still looking at the door they exited at.

"I know."

"And yet they're still not going out."

"It's a shame really." Maddie shook her head. "Those two are just so oblivious."

-

"Go left! Go left! Go left! Now go right! Behind you! Your right! Up ahead! Oooohh!"

"YES!" Corrie jumped from the couch, dropping the joystick in the process and started doing a little victory dance. "I won. I won. I won."

Zack groaned in defeat, looking at the screen, his side with his player laying on the ground and the words Game Over flashing at him.

"That was the second time she's beaten you." Cody chuckled at his brother.

Zack glared at him in return. "I would have won if somebody hadn't been talking through the entire game."

"Hey, I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, some help you are." he pouted, then glanced at the still dancing Corrie. "Are you finished dancing yet?"

"Why, is it annoying you?"

"Yes."

"Then no!" she giggled. Zack growled and sank further on the couch. He crossed his arms with a pout. "Aw, is little Zacky mad that he got beaten by a girl…again?" she ended with a snort, which turned into laughter, joined in by Cody. Zack narrowed his eyes at Corrie, then threw a throw pillow at her. "Hey!" she shrieked, but continued to laugh. Zack threw another pillow at her, and one at Cody.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who beat you!" Cody yelped.

"Yeah, but you were the reason I lost and you were laughing with!" he threw more pillows at him. 

In no time, the three were engaged in a pillow fight. Corrie had the advantage though of being taller, therefore she could run faster. Corrie and Zack were the only ones who seemed to be at battle with each other while Cody hid under the dining table. As the two threw pillows at each other, Corrie's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Time out!" she said to Zack, walking towards the couch where her phone was buried.

"That's fine." Zack shrugged, then started throwing pillows at Cody, who ran out of his hiding spot.

Corrie finally found her phone, buried under the pile of pillows. She looked at the screen and smiled when Trevor's face flashed. She quickly answered. "Hello?"…"Ok, I'll see you." she then hang up, feeling better than before. She looked around and saw that Zack was still chasing Cody around, throwing pillows.

"Oh boys." she called, making the boys stop and look at her. "That was Trevor, he's on his way up. You know what that means."

The boys groaned. "But it's only ten." Zack complained.

"On a school night." she reminded them.

"Why do we have to go to bed whenever Trevor comes?" Cody added.

"Duh, so they can make-out." Zack rolled his eyes.

"That is not what we do!" Corrie shrieked, her cheeks turning red.

"Right." the boys scoffed.

"Is not! Look, Trevor and I have test coming up, so we're studying."

"Sure. 'Studying'." Zack smirked, putting air quotes on the studying.

"We are!"

"Come on Cody. Corrie wants to be left alone with her _boyfriend_." Zack continued to tease as he and his brother headed to their room.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Corrie protested, throwing a pillow at them, which hit the door after they had entered the room. Soon after, there was a knock on the door. Corrie's mood lifted and skipped her way to the door. She opened the door and was met with a smiling Trevor holding his backpack.

"Hey, ready to study?" he asked.

"You bet!" she opened the door wider for him to enter. Once he did, he scanned the room with a raised brow.

"What happened here?" he chuckled. "It looks like a storm passed by."

"Haha." Corrie rolled her eyes making their way to the couch, picking up the pillows on the floor on their way. "No, Zack got kind of defensive after I beat him at video games."

"That boy never learns." Trevor shook his head as they sat down on the couch.

"I know!" Corrie giggled. Trevor took out his textbook and notebook from his backpack and placed it on the coffee table next to Corrie's. "By the way, Carey's gonna be working late. They have a gala downstairs."

"That's fine. More time for us to work."

"You're still going to drop me off right?"

"Don't I always?" he grinned. "So, ready to study about the Periodic Table of Elements?" he was only met with her groan.

-

"Tungsten. Atomic number 74. Neutrons 110. A Transition Metal. In group 6." Corrie sighed, placing the book down on her lap and sinking further into the couch with a deep groan and frown. It was past 11 at night and the twins were fast asleep already, after constant interruptions from them. They cleaned up as they studied, they also turned off the X-Box and turned it back to cable, they were now watching a TV show on Disney Channel, which they weren't really paying attention to. They had gone through at least half of the items on the Periodic Table of Elements, and Corrie was beat.

"Oh come on." Trevor coaxed, standing up from the floor and sitting down next to her. He nudged the her arm with his, which she just returned with a small whimper and a pout. "It's not that difficult."

"Well not difficult for you Mr. Merit-Scholar." 

"You were doing really good back there."

"Can we take a break?" she asked, finally lifting her back away from the couch and looked at him with her pleading puppy dog eyes. "I don't think my head can handle all these information all at the same time."

"Corrie."

"Please Trevor. I've already been studying enough. And you said so yourself that I was doing good so far."

"So far. You still have to study the rest of them."

"Well what are the chances that they're gonna ask me how many electrons and neutrons there are about each and every one of them?" Trevor just responded by giving her a look. "Ok fine. Sister Dominick probably will ask for all them. But I just need a little study break. Come on Trevor. Hannah Montana is on!"

Trevor looked at her with an amused face. "You know, sometimes I seriously doubt that fact that you're 17, and think you're five or something."

"_Trevor_." she drew out his name in a whine.

"Fine." he sighed in defeat. Though he had to grin seeing her bounce on the couch in excitement. "We'll watch Hannah Montana then it's back to the books missy."

"Yay." she clapped her hands ala London. 

She settled on the couch, subconsciously snuggling up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled up to him. Trevor noticed this and couldn't help but smile at her. He glanced slightly at her, subtly so she wouldn't notice. He saw her smile on her face, her eyes lighting up as she watched Miley getting into another argument with Jackson and Robbie Ray breaking them off. That was one thing he loves about Corrie, the fact that just the tiniest thing can make her excited. Whether it's watching a movie she's seen over a million times, or getting her dog to sit, she'll light up the room with her smile and uplift everyone's mood with her bounce. He never could have imagine someone being so alive if he hadn't met Corrie. And he was thankful he had met and befriend this lively person.

With a smile, he turned his attention back to the television. Commercials were showing at the moment. After showing a diaper commercial, Ashley Tisdale's face flashed on the screen, her song, He Said She Said, played on the background. Trevor immediately noticed Corrie's eyes widening in delight, her smile widening as well. Trevor loved it whenever Corrie was excited like this. Seeing her eyes lit up, her smile gracing her face, it made his heart soar with adoration. With her bouncing around, he couldn't help but feel happy as well. There was not a second that he didn't feel happy whenever he was with her. 

He was just so engrossed at her excitement that he had missed out on what the commercial was for. It wasn't until Corrie bounced up and down and squealed with excitement that his trance was broken. He looked back at the TV to see what he missed.

"What?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

Corrie looked at him. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Ashley Tisdale's going to have a show here! In Boston!" she started to do a little dance again as she squealed. "I want to go watch it!" then her mood changed from happy to gloomy in just an instant.

"What? What's wrong?" Trevor suddenly became concern and the sudden change of mood.

"I can't go." her bottom lip sticking out, slumping her shoulders.

Trevor tried not to smile at how adorable she looked. "Why can't you go?"

"Besides the fact that I probably have to work that day, I wont have enough money for tickets."

"What about the money you have from babysitting the twins? Or from the restaurant?"

"That all goes to my little sister's birthday. She's had her eye on this motor scooter for forever, which is why I've been babysitting a lot and asking for more shifts at the restaurant."

Trevor nodded, understanding just how important Mila was to Corrie. Mila was only four years younger than Corrie, and yet her demeanor made her look like the older sister between the two. Corrie's relationship with her sister is the strongest he has ever seen any sibling relationship. They were best friends, inseparable, and he knew that Corrie would do anything for Mila and vice versa. That was another thing he loves about Corrie, her adoration and love for her little sister. He knew that if you asked Corrie to choose between her favorite celebrities such as London Tipton and Ashley Tisdale or Mila, Corrie would choose Mila in a heartbeat.

"Hey, don't worry about it." he said softly, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "There are other chances out there for you to see your idol."

"I guess." Corrie pouted, snuggling further into his embrace, making him smile even more. 

Trevor looked down at her as her eyes glued on the TV screen. Only this time, the glint in her eyes is gone and the smile on her face is replaced with a small frown. It wasn't often Trevor saw Corrie like this. In fact, in the 8 months that he has known her, he's only seen Corrie with a frown twice unless she was frustrated or scared or worried. The first time was when she had gotten a low grade on a quiz she had studied so hard on, and the other time was when her dog had ran away, but soon turned up at her front door steps later in the day, making Corrie elated as ever.

Trevor would do anything to get that smile back on her face. And knew a way he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title****: Coming Undone**

**Summary****: He will do just about anything for her. Why are they not together again? Trevor/Corrie fic.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N****: I want to give a shout out to my sis Anne! This chapter's for you!**

**Chapter 2**

"Corrie can you please stand still. We need to get this fitting just right if you're gonna be in the fashion show."

"I know Maddie, it's just she's tickling me." Corrie said with a giggle as the tailor pinned another needle through the fabric that Corrie was wearing at the moment, a few brush of the tailors hand on Corrie's side made her giggle and move slightly.

"Well you're just gonna have to hold it at least until they're finished." Mary-Margaret added.

"I'll try." Corrie suppressed another giggle and tried to stop herself from shaking again as the tailor added another pin through the fabric.

The three girls were in one of London's closet. This time it was surrounded by full length mirrors around them. The girls were each standing on a round platform as tailors took a fitting for the dresses and other clothes they'll be sporting at the fashion show, which was less than a month away.

"Where is London anyway?" Maddie asked. "Shouldn't she be supervising?"

Mary-Margaret scoffed. "That girl probably couldn't spell supervising let alone do it." the tailors chuckled at the joke, knowing how true that is.

Maddie then turned to Corrie. "So Cor, I heard Ashley Tisdale's coming to Boston. You must be excited. I bet you got front row seats." Corrie's only reply was a pout. "Cor you ok?"

"I'm not gonna be able to go." she said dreadfully.

"Why not? You're like her biggest fan!"

"I have to work. And I'm saving up money for my sisters present."

"Oh that's too bad. I know how much you love her."

"Don't worry Cor, there's always next time."

Corrie responded with a grunt, her frown still apparent.

"Why does everything happen to good people?" London cried as she entered the room.

"You broke a nail?" Maddie snorted.

"No! one of my male models backed out of the fashion show." she pouted, sitting down on the bench.

"You're gonna have men's fashion line too?" Mary-Margaret asked in surprise.

"Of course. What's a fsahion line if everyone can't wear them?"

"What are you gonna be making a kids line too?" Maddie snorted. "Are you gonna be making London Tipton onesies?"

"No! kids wear twosies!"

Maddie and Mary-Margaret rolled their eyes. "So there's actually going to be male models at the fashion show?"

"Yes. I don't have that much for the male line. But I still need one more male model to finish up the show."

"Why can't you just have daddy get you the models?"

"Oh trust me, I tried." she said. "But all the models at the agencies are already scheduled. Now what am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry London, I'm sure you'll find somebody in time." Corrie encouraged.

London just huffed. "I have to take another call." with that, she stood up from the bench and left the room.

"She's actually taking the fashion show seriously." Maddie said in surprise to the girls.

"Yeah, this whole fashion ordeal has put senses into her. You know, as much sense you can put into a brainless spoiled rich heiress." Mary-Margaret agreed.

Minutes later, the fitting finally came to an end. As the tailors packed up their things, the girls changed back into their clothes. Just as the tailors left London's closet, Trevor entered.

"Hey, you guys are done right?" he asked them as they gathered up their things.

"Yup." Mary-Margaret nodded. "Oh, can you drop me off at the Center instead of my house? I took on another shift because I couldn't go on Thursday."

"Sure."

"Ooh, Trevor, I also need a lift." Maddie said. "Mr. Moseby let me off early."

"That's fine. Your place right?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. And you," he turned to Corrie. "we're still on at Zap right?"

"Mh-hm." she nodded with a huge grin. "Nana Grace is gonna leave a little bit later today. So we don't have to pick up Mila until 3."

"That's fine. It'll give me enough time to drop off Maddie and Mary-Margaret."

"Wait you guys are going to Zap?" Maddie asked. "Why weren't we invited? _Again_!"

"You never asked." Trevor said innocently.

"We never knew that there was going to be a party." Mary-Margaret narrowed her eyes at him. "To which you didn't invite us. _Again_."

"Well it's mostly for Mila." Trevor defended.

"Yeah. She's been asking to go to Zap for a while now." Corrie added. "And since her birthday's coming up, Trevor and I decided to take her."

"I thought her birthday isn't until next month."

"It is." Trevor said. "Just an early birthday present. Plus, Corrie was also begging to go."

"Well I want to go too!" Maddie exclaimed.

"But you don't even like the arcade." Corrie pointed out.

"I do to like arcades. And plus, Zap doesn't just offer arcade games you know, they also have other things that I'd want to join into. Like laser tag. I want to play laser tag!"

"Ok you can come with us." Trevor said. "But you're gonna have to pay for yourself though."

Maddie's face suddenly fell. "But I don't get my paycheck until next week."

"I'm sorry. I'm already paying for Corrie, Mila and myself."

Maddie rolled her eyes and whispered to Mary-Margaret, "Of course he'll pay for his girlfriend and soon to be sister but not for his best friend."

"Mh-hm." Mary-Margaret mumbled in agreement.

"Look, guys, why don't we just go now." Corrie said, trying to avoid anymore confrontations. "Wouldn't want to be late." Mary-Margaret and Maddie just mumbled in reply, picking up their bags.

"You guys go on ahead." Trevor said to the girls as they headed towards the door. "I have to do something first."

"Like what?" Corrie asked.

"Just something. I'll meet you guys downstairs. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Ok?" the girls said, looking at him with raised brows. Then they exited the room a second later.

Trevor sighed in relief once they were gone. Then he started to look around the room. "London?" he called out. "London!"

"I'm coming!" came London's voice. "I think you guys have been eating too many candy's because your voice became really low." she said as she walked into the room. She then looked around confused. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, they left already." Trevor said. "London listen. I know we're not that really close. Heck, the only time we're in the same room together, is if I'm with Corrie or with the other girls. And I know that it's been kind of weird since our, not so successful, date a long time ago. But I really need a favor from you."

London just looked at him. "Do I know you?" Trevor let out a groan and an eyeroll. "Oh wait! You're Corrie's boyfriend."

"Yes-wait. No! I'm not Corrie's boyfriend." he blushed furiously at the mere assumption.

"Then why do you two always go out on dates?"

"They're not dates!"

"They look like dates to me. Mary-Margaret and Maddie thinks so too."

"That's because they have nothing better to do than obsess about my and Corrie's separate love life." he said exasperatedly. "Look, can you help or not?"

"Help you with what?"

"I need a favor."

"Which would be?"

"I know you know a lot of people. So you probably know Ashley Tisdale right?"

London thought for a moment. "The girl who plays Sharpie in Musical High School?"

Trevor stared at her blankly and blinked for a moment. "Yeah, her."

"Of course."

"Good. Do you think you can get me three tickets to her show? And possibly some backstage passes?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because Corrie really wants to go. And I'm pretty sure Mila wants to tag along too."

"Then why can't Corrie get the tickets herself?"

"Because she's saving up to buy her sister's birthday present. Come on London, please! I have never asked you for anything and I never will! I just need these three things and that's it! I'll do anything!" Trevor went as far as to getting down on his knees and begging her.

London was taken aback at his sudden action, but then started thinking of ways this could be advantage to her. "Ok, I'll get you the tickets."

"Oh thank you!" he said in joy, standing up.

"Hold it!" London said, holding a hand up in front of her to stop him from coming any closer and hug her. "On condition."

Trevor's excitement deflated a bit and he looked at her cautiously. "What condition?"

-

"Hey Trevor." the girls greeted once the boy stepped out of the elevator. He looked up upon hearing his name, his expression looking a thousand miles away.

"Huh?" he said.

Corrie looked at him worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he said quickly.

"Are you sure? You seem…off."

"I'm good." he said, more determinedly. Though it wasn't fooling Corrie.

"Well good, now can you please drop us off now." Mary-Margaret said, as she and Maddie put on their coats.

"Huh? Yeah. Let's go." he sighed. Mary-Margaret and Maddie headed out of the hotel first while Trevor followed behind them, his mind somewhere else. Corrie walked with him as well, still concerned.

"Are you sure you're fine?" she asked, looping her arms through his. This brought Trevor out of his thoughts, turning his head to look at her. Once he saw the concerned look on her face, his heart started to break slightly. He immediately put a small smile on his face, taking his free hand and softly brushed his thumbs against her cheek.

"Don't worry. It's nothing ok? Trust me." he whispered.

Corrie returned a weak smile. "I trust you." she said, her voice croaking slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title****: Coming Undone**

**Summary****: He will do just about anything for her. Why are they not together again? Trevor/Corrie fic.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

Trevor stood there for a mere two minutes the least. He didn't know why he was nervous. He has been to her house many times before. And this was no different. So why is he so nervous to enter? He stood there again for another five second, then finally found the courage to raise his fist and knock on the door. A few seconds later, the door open to reveal a little girl, who was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Trevor!" the girl squealed, immediately launching herself at him into an embrace. Trevor couldn't help but chuckle and hug the girl back, momentarily forgetting about his nervousness earlier on.

"Mila!" he said mimicking her earlier greeting. He then placed the girl back down on the ground. "How's my favorite little munchkin?"

"Jeez, you star in one lousy play of Wizard of Oz and you're stuck as munchkin forever. I'll have you know I will be thirteen come next month! I expect this nickname to be banished!"

Trevor couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Aw, but you're such a cute munchkin."

"Fine." she sighed with an eyeroll. "But only you can call me that!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mila smiled at him. "Come on in! Corrie's in the den with Maddie!"

"Oh." he said, his nervousness coming back. He took in a deep breath then made his way through to the familiar path to the den, passing the kitchen on his way where he saw a woman, who's well in her thirties, chopping up some vegetables. "Hey Mrs. Sanchez." he greeted out of habit whenever he saw the woman.

Mrs. Sanchez looked up and smiled at the boy. "Hello Trevor. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Um sure."

"Good. I'll be sure to set up an extra plate."

"Thanks Mrs. Sanchez." he then returned to his journey into the den.

It didn't take long for him to get there. He turned the corner and he was in the den, where he could hear the television on. He saw that Corrie was seated on the floor with Maddie, papers and book sprawled everywhere in front of them, as the TV played The Game Plan.

"Hey." he said, making them turn their attention to him.

"Hey Trevor." they greeted.

"Did you knock?" Corrie asked, standing up from the floor and walking up to him to give him a hug. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"I…" he paused for a bit, trying to think up of a reason. He realized the key was in his pocket, in the same keychain as his car keys. But forgot about it due to his nervousness. "Forgot it at home."

"Oh." Corrie seemed to have bought it.

"You have a key?" Maddie asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I gave it to him a while back." Corrie said. "He spends so much time here that he practically lives here so it makes sense."

"Ok." Maddie said with a smirk.

Corrie then turned her attention back to Trevor. "So why are you here? I thought you had to meet up with some classmates?"

"Oh, I already finished that up." he said. "I actually have something to give you."

"Really?" Corrie's eyes suddenly lit up. "What is it?"

"Well…" he dug into his pockets, then took out something that Corrie couldn't decipher. "I have with me, three tickets to Ashley Tisdale's show!" he flashed the tickets in front of her for proof.

Corrie froze, her eyes widening as well as her jaw dropping. For a moment, she couldn't breath, she couldn't even move. When she finally found the will to move her arms, she slowly took her hands and took the tickets from his hands. "Oh my god." she whispered. She then looked up at him, still in shock. "OH MY GOD!" this time it came as a shriek. "Are you serious?" she then looked down at the tickets in her hand to see that it was three admissions to Ashley Tisdale's show. "It is!" the excited squeal escaped from her mouth and she launched herself at Trevor, hugging him tightly.

Trevor laughed in delight, knowing he is the reason for her happiness, as he hugged her back, loving the feel of her in his arms. "I'm guessing you like them?"

"Are you kidding me? I love them!" she squealed pulling back. "Thank you so much Trevor! But wait, why three?"

"On for you, one for me and one for Mila."

"Mila too?"

"Of course. Otherwise that girl would get mad at me if I didn't get her one too."

"But Trevor, that's too much."

"No it isn't. just look at it as an early birthday present."

"Another one?" she smirked. "That's like the fifth early birthday present you've given her. You're spoiling her too much."

"It's no big deal. It's her birthday anyway. You only turn 13 once."

"Fine." she said with an eye roll, knowing she was fighting a loosing battle. "How did you get these anyway?" Trevor tensed at the question.

"Yeah Trevor." Maddie spoke at the question, giving him a smirk. "How _did _you get those tickets?"

"Uh…" Trevor stuttered, quickly trying to come up with an excuse. "I…got a raise."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal. Trevor, you should have used that money to get what you want."

"But this is what I want." he said sincerely, looking into her eyes with a soft smile.

Somehow, Corrie's breath got caught in her throat when he looked at her with that intense gaze. This wasn't the first time she got caught in those electric blue orbs of his and whenever she did, it was as if all the breath was punched out of her. She quickly looked away before she fainted from lack of oxygen.

"I can't believe this." she said softly, still in disbelief, looking at the tickets still in her possession, then back at Trevor. "Thank you so much!" she hugged him again, this time tighter than before.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment until Corrie pulled back in excitement. "I have to go tell Mila!" with that, Corrie bounced out of the room. "Mila! Guess what I have!" her voice faded as she exited the den.

Trevor sighed in content and happiness, looking back at the entryway of the den where Corrie had just exited.

"You are so stupid." came Maddie's voice.

Trevor jerked his head towards her direction and saw that she was still sitting down on the floor, her face sporting a smirk. "What do you mean."

"You've really got it bad for her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please Trevor." she rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked up to him, her arms crossed. "We all know that you like her. Heck, we all know you're in love with her."

"I am not!" he exclaimed, thought he blush on his face says otherwise.

"Stop denying it. You're always with her constantly. You talk about her constantly. You go to your little 'hang outs' that you deny is a date and just two friends hanging out. Even though you fail to invite Mary-Margaret and I. you have a key to her house. Mila's practically your little sister. You know Corrie better than any of us, heck you probably know her more than herself. Same goes for her to you. And you got her those Ashley Tisdale tickets."

"So what? That just means we're really good friends." he defended.

Maddie scoffed. "Yeah, you're a really good friend who went far as to beg to London for those tickets."

"How…how did you know about that?" Maddie just gave him a look, to which Trevor sighed. "I knew that girl couldn't shut her mouth even if her life depended on it."

"Don't blame it on London. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to this."

"Look can you please not tell Corrie? I don't want her finding out about me having to ask London. I have a reputation to uphold."

"She's gonna find out either way."

"But I'd rather she find out later than now. I don't want her to back out of this just because of this stupid agreement I have with London."

"Fine I wont tell her. It'll be more fun that way." she smirked. "But seriously Trevor, you going through great lengths just to get her those tickets. Man, I wish I had a guy who would do that for me." she sighed dreamily.

"If this is another remark on me being in love with Corrie, save it."

"But you are."

"I am not!"

"Trevor, why are you always trying to deny this? You know it's true."

"No, I don't know it's true! And it probably isn't!"

"Uh, yes it is."

"Maddie will you stop! For the last time, I am not in love with Corrie! She is just my best friend. And yeah, I care about her a lot. But as a friend only!"

Maddie just smirked at him. "Fine. Believe whatever you want to believe. But think about this, what is the first thing you think about when you wake up and the last thing you think about when you go to sleep?" and with that, Maddie left the room as well, following into Corrie's trail.

Trevor was left standing there, thinking about his talk with Maddie. _What did she mean_? he couldn't deny that the first thought that comes to him when he wakes up is Corrie. He usually thinks about what they'll be doing for the day that he knows will put a smile on her face. And the last thing he thinks about is the day he spent with Corrie. He thinks about how content he feels knowing that he had made Corrie happy once again. But that couldn't mean he's in love with her, right? Right?

Before he could ponder any more, he suddenly felt two small arms reaching up to his back. "Wha…?" he then turned around to see an excited Mila.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the girls squealed, jumping up into his arms and locked herself into an embrace with him. "You are the best big brother ever!" she squealed, still locking on to him.

A wide smile crept onto Trevor's face and he hugged the girl back. His mind dazed onto Mila's words. _Big brother. That sounds nice_. His eyes then looked up to see Maddie standing by the entryway with a smirk. Then the realization hit him.

-

"_I don't ask for much, all I want is love  
Someone to see, that's all I need  
Somebody to be, Somebody to be, Somebody to be  
Good to me, good to me, can you be good to me  
Good to me, please_"

Mila and Corrie danced and sang along to the song in their seat as Trevor drove his car. It was a bit difficult for him to focus on anything when his two favorite girls were dancing like crazy, looking so adorable. But fortunately for him, he hasn't gotten into an accident yet. Today was the day the girls had been waiting for since he gave them those tickets.

Those days leading up to this, Mila and Corrie have spent it getting prepared for the show. Mainly listening to Ashley Tisdale songs non stop, even the ones she did for High School Musical and the Disney Mania CD's. As long as Ashley sang them, they'll sing them as well. Not only that, but Mila and Corrie couldn't stop talking about the show. And during those days, the girls constantly thanked Trevor basically every time they saw him. Trevor loved the constant attention he gets from his girls though, not that they don't give him enough already. He's just happy he made the two of them happy.

During those days as well, Trevor had been dealing with the fact that he is, indeed, in love with Corrie. He also accepted the fact that he probably had been in love with her since the first day he met her, he just didn't know it. Things seemed to be different for him now. He'd stare at Corrie longer, he'd try harder to make her smile and happy. He just couldn't stand to be apart from her for more than a second. And now, he has the sudden urge to kiss her. He held back, of course, not wanting to scare her. He's trying to find the right time to profess his feelings for her. If he ever will. He still hasn't decided. Right now, he's satisfied just making his two girls happy.

"Solo for Trevor!" Corrie suddenly said.

Trevor snapped out of his trance and glanced to Corrie next to him, who was looking at him expectantly. Then he looked at the rearview mirror and saw Mila behind 'woot-ing' and looking expectant as well. Then Corrie gestured to the radio, where it was the rap part of Be Good To Me, and Trevor suddenly realized what they were saying.

"Oh no! No, no!" he said sternly.

"Oh come on Trevor!" "Please!" Corrie and Mila both whined and begged.

"No. I'm perfectly happy just driving thank you very much. Why don't you guys sing this part?"

"But we don't have a deep, manly voice like you." Mila said. "Quick! Before you miss the ending!" just as she said this, Ashley's voice filled the car again. Corrie and Mila groaned and pouted that Trevor had missed his part.

"Don't start pouting at me." Trevor said. "I already got you guys these tickets, and I'm bringing you to the show, that should be enough."

"Fine." Corrie grumbled. "I guess you're off the hook, this time, for being so awesome for getting us these tickets."

"Yeah Trevor, you are the best!" Mila added, leaning closer and giving him a hug from the back.

"Whoa!" Trevor said, thanking god that he had stopped at a stop light. "Driving here munchkin."

"Sorry." she said sheepishly, sitting back down on the seat. "But still, you're pretty awesome!"

"Why thank you, I know." he said with a cocky grin. Corrie rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Ow! What? I didn't call you small!" she hit him again! "Ok, you know what, that's getting really tiring!"

"Well stop insulting me and stop being so egotistic and I'll stop!" she then stuck her tongue out at him.

Trevor couldn't help but chuckle. "How old are you?"

"Um.." she pretended to think it over with an innocent look on her face. "This much." she held up her hand, showing her five fingers. Then she and Mila shared a girly giggled.

Trevor sighed and shook his head. "What did I get myself into."

-

"_You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_"

The back up dancers and Ashley did a little pose as the music faded away. After a few seconds, the back up dancers began to walk away from the stage, leaving Ashley, who was now grinning and waving at the audience.

"Good afternoon Boston!" Ashley yelled into the mic. The audience replied with shrilling screams, cheers and yells. "Thank you so much for coming, I had a blast!"

The crowd continued to scream. Mila and Corrie included. They basically had the best spot in the crowd, being in front and only having the small barrier getting in between the audience and the stage. Mila and Corrie were only seconds away from climbing over it, but with Trevor there stopping them whenever they got too close to doing so, it never happened. Trevor was probably the only one who wasn't screaming like a maniac. Even though he was excited to see Ashley Tisdale, he wasn't as excited as everyone else. He was more excited and happy at the fact that Corrie was happy. Seeing her eyes lit up, and her excitement just from a performance was enough for him to be happy.

"Thank you all for coming! Hope to see you all again soon!" and with that, Ashley gave them a wave and stepped off the stage while the crowd continued to cheer on.

A few minutes later, the crowd had started to exit the lot and started lining up where Ashley will be doing an autograph signing. As Mila, Corrie and Trevor gathered up their things to go the autograph signing, they suddenly heard someone call their names.

"Corrie!" came another squeal. The three turned to see Maddie, Mary-Margaret and London heading their way. When they finally reached her, Maddie and Mary-Margaret immediately hugged Corrie while London just stood there and continued to text on her phone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Corrie asked once they pulled back.

"We're here to watch Ashley Tisdale, duh!" Maddie said.

"But how?"

"Uh, that would have been because of moi." London suddenly spoke. "Hey weird girl, strange guy and little person."

"It's Mila." Mila said with an irritated look on her face.

"Milo, right."

"No! Mi-_la_!" she stressed. "God, it's like talking to a potato."

"Don't care." London said, then continued to text. "Uh, so are we ready?"

"Ready for what?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah London, Trevor, Mila and I were gonna go line up for the autograph signing."

"Psh, we can do something better." London scoffed.

"What could be better than getting Ashley's autograph?" Mila asked.

"Meeting Ashley?" she smirked. The sisters' eyes went wide.

"London got us exclusive access to go meet Ashley Tisdale." Maddie squealed. Corrie and Mila joined in the squealing as well. Trevor felt a bit deflated.

"So can we go now?" London asked, then started to walk away. The girls followed behind her squealing all the way.

Trevor slowly followed them, with a frown on his face. This wasn't how the day was supposed to go. London wasn't supposed to be here. This was supposed to be just him, Mila and Corrie. He was supposed to be the one to give the girls happiness by taking them to the show. He knew it was selfish of him, but he didn't like it when other people made his girls happy. He wanted to be the reason for bringing that spark in their eyes.

But as he glanced over at Corrie who was chatting excitedly with Mila, he couldn't help but smile. _At least she's happy_. He thought, feeling a bit better upon seeing her beaming face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title****: Coming Undone**

**Summary****: He will do just about anything for her. Why are they not together again? Trevor/Corrie fic.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N****: so this is the last chapter. Which I would like to dedicate to Anne, because she actually helped me out with this by telling me what she wants to read, which was a lot of Ashley Tisdale. Oh, and also to everyone at the Corrie thread at FF…because they're the reason why I actually wrote this in the first place.**

**By the way, I'm not particularly happy with this ending. But here you go.**

"_Baby I can see us movin' like that,  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,  
We don't need no more then he said, she said_"

Mila and Corrie continued to sing in the car as Trevor drove them home quietly. They had stayed longer than expected. Ashley had spent about two hours of autograph signing, and during that time, the gang had stayed in Ashley's tour bus, much to the excitement of the girls. Apparently, Ashley and London are close friends, which gave them special privileges. And if that wasn't enough, they got to hang out with Ashley and her family and friends for a while, greeting and taking pictures. All the while, Trevor just hung back, talking to the back up dancers and bodyguards once in a while.

Ever since they had left, Mila and Corrie have been on a high. Bouncing, laughing, squealing, all three at once. It made Trevor happy to see them so happy and excited, and yet at the same time sad. Sad that he wasn't the one making them happy. He wasn't the one that put a smile on their faces.

Now that Trevor had thought about it, ever since meeting Corrie, and her little sister, subconsciously, he had made it his job to always put a smile on the sisters' faces. To always make them happy. Nothing made him feel more content and rewarded than to see their eyes light up. Which is why he'd do practically anything they ask him to do. But now, the fact that he wasn't the one who made them happy saddened him. It made him disappointed in himself in a way that he wasn't able to fulfill their wishes, to make them happy.

Now it was nearing 6 in the evening and Trevor drove his car towards the Sanchez home. He had not spoken a word since London and the girls had showed up. Not that Corrie and Mila had noticed, they were too busy squealing over Ashley Tisdale. He finally parked his car in front of the Sanchez house. When Corrie was about to unbuckle her seatbelt, she noticed the silence and small frown that formed Trevor. Her brows knitted, wondering what on earth is the matter with her best friend. She heard the faint clicking sound coming from the back, indicating her sister was all ready to leave.

"Uh, Mila, can you give Trevor and I a second alone please?" she said to her little sister.

"Why?"

"Just go. I'll see you inside."

Mila raised a brow at her older sister. But let it go. She leaned in forward and encircled her arms around Trevor. "Thank you soooo much!" she said, squeezing Trevor to his seat. This caused Trevor to chuckle. Then Mila planted a soft kiss on his cheeks. "This has definitely been the best birthday present anyone's ever given me."

"Anything for you munchkin." he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Corrie watched on with a soft smile. It was moments like these that made her heart swell. She didn't have much friends that get along with her sister. Specially the guys, not that she was hanging out with the opposite sex often. Mila's not really a people person. She's more reserved and guarded. And she always has a fear that if Corrie gets too attached to anybody else, then she'll forget all about her, which is why she never gets herself to be comfortable around Corrie's friends, and most of the time, scaring them off. The only ones that she's ever gotten along with are Maddie and Mary-Margaret, London's a work in a progress, but Corrie still has hopes.

And then came Trevor. Sure at first Mila was wary around him. But after Trevor had bought Mila that ice cream cone at the park, all was good with the two. And Mila warmed up to him faster than she had warmed up to any of Corrie's friends. Corrie was grateful for that, since she didn't like the idea of not having Mr. Daniels as her friend. And now, here she sat, watching the two most important people in her life.

Mila finally let go of Trevor and got out of the car. Once Mila was inside the house, Corrie turned and looked back at Trevor. The car was filled with silence. Trevor not once glanced at her direction, or questioned why she wanted to stay. He continued to place his grip on the steering wheel and looking straight ahead.

"So…" Corrie started. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Trevor exhaled deeply, not looking at her still. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Trevor come on. Something's wrong. I'm your best friend remember?"

_Best friend_. He thought bitterly. "Nothing's wrong." he said grimly. "Everything's perfect."

"Trev…?" her voice trailed off, shocked to hear his tone.

"What do you want me to say Corrie?" he snapped, looking at her, anger boiling in his eyes that it scared Corrie, making her back away from him a little. "Everything is great. The show was great. You guys liked it. You all got to meet Ashley Tisdale. Mila's happy. Everything FINE!" he said the last part sharply.

Corrie's eyes went huge at his blowup. Never had she seen Trevor so angry before. The only time she's ever seen his eyes turn so red with fiery before was when he saw that Billy kid making fun of Mila at the park. But as scared as Corrie is at this Trevor, she calmed herself down, making sure not to tear up.

"What is wrong with you?" she said, her voice so low that it was barely audible.

Trevor inhaled deeply, then taking a glance at Corrie, her eyes filled with fear and he mentally cursed himself. He closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his face with his palm. "I'm sorry." he whispered. He then looked at her, his eyes apologetic. "I didn't…I never meant to…I'm sorry." he stammered.

"Trevor it's ok." she said softly, leaning in closer to him, knowing now that Trevor wasn't in his raged stage. "I just want to know what's going on with you. What happened? Why are you so mad?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you." he said in a low tone.

"Of course you can. You tell me everything."

"No I don't want to tell you." he said sheepishly. "You'd think I'm selfish."

"Come on Trev. I'd never think that."

He sighed deeply. "Fine. I didn't like the fact that London and the girls were there." he hung his head in shame.

"What? Why?"

"Because!" he snapped slightly, looking at her, with a small sense of hurt in his eyes. "Today was supposed to be our day! Just the three of us. And I was supposed to be the reason why you and Mila are so happy, specially seeing Ashley Tisdale live. And then London has to show up, and invite you guys to hang out with Ashley herself and you guys were even more happier than when I gave you the tickets. And I didn't like fact that I wasn't the one that made you guys happy."

He breathed deeply, stopping his rant. "There. I've said it. Now you can you hate." he hung his head low.

Corrie only smiled softly at him. "I don't hate you." she said, making him look up at her warily. "I mean, yeah, you're right. You do sound selfish. And a bit of a jerk. But in a way…I think it's sweet." she chuckled. "But why? Why do you care so much?"

"Because…" he mumbled. He glanced up and saw that Corrie was waiting for his reply. "Because I love you alright! I've fallen in love with you. I love the fact that you're always happy, even for the tiniest things. And I love it even more if I'm the reason why you're happy. I love it when you're playing video games, or when you're trying to solve a math problem and you bite the end of your pencil whenever you concentrate. I love that you care about Mila a lot and that she's your whole world. I love everything about you Corrie. And now I'm sitting here like a fool, rambling about my undying love for you and you're probably thinking what a weirdo I am. And you're gonna want to end-"

He was immediately cut off from finishing that sentence, or even starting any other sentence by a sweet kiss from Corrie. Trevor was taken aback at first, not believing that Corrie had actually kissed him. Albeit to shut him up, but that didn't matter. He immediately relaxed, his eyes closing, and pulling her in as much as he can to deepened the kiss.

A few moments later, their lips finally parted, their foreheads leaning against each other. Both wearing a soft smile on their face. Both were silent, it was a comfortable one. Not needing to say anything else. "By the way I love you too." she whispered, finally, making him grin widely. Then he closed their gap and kissed her again.

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" London said into her microphone, the spotlight shining on her. The crowds murmurs died down, and their focus was on the heiress on the platform. "Thank you. Now, the Tipton Hotel welcomes you to the first ever, London Tipton Fashion Show. Yay me!" she clapped giddily. The crowd looked at her bewildered. "Thank you. Hold the appluase. And now, let's kick off this party with our guest performer, Ashley Tisdale!"

Everyone cheered wildly as the room became dark. All of a sudden, the music started to blare and the spotlights danced, finally landing on Ashley Tisdale who appeared on the stage.

"_I'm a straight up kind of girl I am  
I'm a telling it like it is I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me_…."

She continued until halfway through the song. She stopped at the top of the runway platform, the background music of Headstrong still playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's kick this off with the London Tipton spring wear." the spotlight then went to the other end of the stage where the models started walking out. The first two models were the professionals London had hired from modeling agencies. Then came out Maddie, then Mary Margaret and then Corrie.

Mila grinned from ear to ear upon seeing her older sister bounce on to the stage. Even though the fact that this event was for London Tipton, she was just happy that her sister got to participate in it. She stood by the door at the side along with Trevor. They were just backstage, giving Corrie moral support, and the two of them are now watching her. Cheering her on. She was even more excited when she saw Ashley Tisdale perform, again. It amazes her that London actually got her booked for the fashion show. It amazed her even more that Ashley actually agreed.

Trevor couldn't help but watch Corrie in adoration as she skipped on the runway. He knew with all the excitement, she'd forget that this was a fashion show where she's supposed to strut elegantly. But he didn't care. He thought it was cute, she looked like a little girl skipping towards her favorite candy store. One of the many reasons he loves her. He loved it even more when she did a little curtsey at the end of the runway, and he specially loved it when she snuck in a wink and blew a kiss at him before she disappeared behind the curtains. He couldn't help the goofy smile that formed on his lips when she did so, specially when Mila nudged him teasingly.

It had been three weeks since they had kissed, and officially gotten together. They opted to keep it to themselves at first, the only ones who knew were Mila, who couldn't stop squealing, and their parents. They were successful on keeping it a secret from their friends. It wasn't until they had a group hangout with the rest of the girls, and Trevor couldn't keep his hands, and lips, off of Corrie, which led Maddie to squeal in the middle of the movie and yell out "I knew it!"

Though in his defense, he didn't think they'd notice since they were in a very dark movie theater. Plus, Corrie provoked him to by clinging on to him, albeit they were watching a horror movie, but she should have known the feelings that she causes him. Well, that's his argument at least.

He continued to watch, slightly bored since Corrie wasn't on stage anymore, when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him.

Mila clapped politely at the models that bounded on stage. She then glanced to her side to see how Trevor's doing, but saw that he was nowhere to be found. "Trevor?"

-

"Beautiful ladies!" Ashley said, after the girls were finished. The background music still played on. "And now, it's time for our men's lineup." The music started to get louder as the spotlight now went to the guy models heading out on to the platform.

"Hey." Corrie said to Mila, who was still standing by the sidelines. "How do you like the show so far?"

"Amazing. You were great sis!" she gushed.

"No not really." she said nervously. "I looked like a fool. I forgot to do that strut thingy London taught us."

"Who cares about the strut? What matters is you're having fun! In fact, I think everyone loved your little curtsey there. And I'm pretty sure Trevor like that kiss you gave him." she nudged her teasingly.

Corrie blushed at the mention. Then she glanced around. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"I don't know." Mila shrugged. "He disappeared a while ago. I figured he went to look for you."

"Well I never saw him. Weird, wonder where he - Oh my god." her eyes bulged out once they landed on stage.

"What?" Mila turned to the stage at the bulged out as well. "Oh my god."

On stage stood a pretty nervous Trevor, wearing a maroon t-shirt with a picture of a grinning London on the front. He then started to walk down the runway, trying not to flinch at the blinding flashes from the cameras. He let out a struggled smile, then gave out a nod to the audience before turning back.

Corrie stared at Trevor wide eyed, while Mila was laughing in hysterics. Once Trevor was behind the curtain, she looked over on the other side of the stage where she saw Mary Margaret and Maddie laughing as well. She then glanced down at her sister, still in shock.

"Was that my boyfriend just now?"

"I believe so." Mila said through her giggle fit.

"_Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat  
Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat  
Melt down, can you feel the heat_"

Ashley continued to sing as London walked out on the runway, a bouquet of flowers in hand, with a tiara on her head, waving her best Beauty Pageant wave. While walking behind her were Mary Margret and Maddie with their arms linked together. And behind them are Corrie and Trevor, their arms around each other.

When they stopped at the end of the runway, Corrie then glanced up at Trevor curiously. "How did you become one of London's models?" she asked, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Trevor looked down at her with a soft smile. "You don't want to know." and with that, he pulled her in closer, bringing his lips on hers for a sweet kiss.


End file.
